Portal 3: Friends Return
by Lunamon810
Summary: When I went to Apature Science Labratories after everything Wheatly and GLaDOS have done, I should have expected something weird or terrifying, but what did happen, was nothing I had EVER expected.  in main charecters P.O.V


Hi guys! Lunamon810 here! This is a portal 3 fan fic, and I'm working on re-writing portal 2, I like rewriting things. Nothing big'll be changed in that. But this character isn't Chell, its a girl named Aleka who took place of Chell but was much younger than Chell was, I think Aleka was 14 in my portal 2. I hope you guys like this. Also, if you want to see the Wheatly and GLaDOS that I described (something happens in the chapter to meagerly change their appearance) search Portal MMD videos on youtube. Please R&R if you can. :) Without a further ado, lets get on with the show! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own portal!

Claimer: The only thing I own is stuff related to Aleka, and Aleka herself.

(Please Note: This is re-written due to all my original spelling errors)

* * *

><p>I was now 18 years old. I was at a bar, but I wasn't drinking. I was there with some friends, none of us drank, we were there for karaoke night. It'd been around four years sense GLaDOS let me leave Apature. I still felt a bit lonely without that moron Wheatley around. I had attempted going back to Apature before, I had packed and everything, drove there, but I never got the nerve to go in, so I went back home. But tonight I wasn't doing that. I was going, as soon as I escaped this bar. I danced around, and made it to the door. I slipped out. Thank God, no one noticed me.<p>

I was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a black leather jacket. I had on dark jeans and black flip flops. I had on black leather fingerless gloves. My skin was undarkly tanned. I had black hair that went to my mid-back and I had dark red streaks in my hair and I stood 5"11. I was slightly tanned. I walked to my car and got in. I took a deep breath and I drove away. After fifteen minutes of driving, I was there. The huge building was in front of me. It was time to go back.

I put on my backpack and locked my car up, and put my keys in the side pocket of my backpack. I walked to the building and inside. I found the elevater to get downstairs, took another deep breath, and went inside. I hit the button that went to the basement. the basement was actually large, millions of extremely big rooms.

"Why is the elevator moving?" I heard a familure voice eco softly across the basement below.

"I'm not doing anything!" A very familure British accent said.

My eyes widened hearing the British accent. I felt the elevator jerk around. GLaDOS must be moving the elevator to her, lair I guess you could call it. The doors opened, and I saw GLaDOS, and Wheatley sitting on the floor.

"Oh...my...God..."GLaDOS said.

Now I really regretted coming.

"Is that Aleka?" Wheatley asked.

I bit my lip and refused to leave the lift. Fear rushed through me unlike it ever has before. I began jabbing the button to go back up, still staring at GLaDOS with widened eyes. The lift wouldn't move.

"Fudge..."I said.

"Get out of the lift." GLaDOS said.

I didn't want to, but I decided not argue with her. I walked out of the lift and stared at GLaDOS again.

"With the way your staring at me you'd think you've never met me. Or is that brain damage kicking in?" GLaDOS taunted.

"Hey! Don't make fun of her!" Wheatley said.

"Wheatley you really, really need to think about what you say before you say it, haven't you learned that?" I said." I'd rather not die because of your statements."

Just then, my cell phone began ringing. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, oddly triggering the memory of Wheatley saying "Ello, this is the part where I kill you!".

"Aleka! What happened to you?" My friend Adriane asked.

"I, uhh, one sec." I said and put my hand over the speaker.

"Do not tell her where you are. I don't want people thinking they come here." GLaDOS said.

I removed my hand from the speaker.

"I've gotta go, bye!" I said and hung up, and turned off my cell phone.

"That's original." GLaDOS said.

A nervous smile appeared on my face.

"I know. But they'd check my house if I told them I went home, they'd check wherever I said I was." I explained." They are very nosey."

"Sounds like it. Anyways, me and GLaDy-"Wheatley was cut off.

"First of all, don't call me GLaDy, second of all, it would be "GLaDy and I"."GLaDOS corrected.

"GLaDOS and I were about to test a new machine. It can turn robots into humans! I could be a human if it works!" Wheatley said.

My eyes re-widened. Him as a human-dear God he could fallow me! I'd never escape him!

"Isn't that brilliant mate? Oh, and I'm sorry for last time. I went way too crazy." Wheatley said.

I rolled my eyes, sighing, and stiffly nodded.

"Can you put him into that closet like thing on the wall on your left?" GLaDOS asked.

I walked over to Wheatley and picked him up. I nearly dropped him. Darn he was cold! I'd never held him before, not without the portal gun. He was really heavy!

"Oh, right, he's probably heavy. Here." GLaDOS said.

The portal gun raised up on a podium like thing next to me. I sat him down, picked up the gun, and repicked him up with the gun. I carried him over to the thing GLaDOS was talking about and put him in.

"How old should we make him?" GLaDOS asked.

"18 like me. It'll make it easier to explain who he is." I said." I have a few stories I could tell people in that category."

"Ok, one 18 year old who's as smart as a 3 year old coming right up." GLaDOS said.

"You don't miss a beat, do you GLaDOS?" I sarcastically asked.

Suddenly, it flashed. I backed up, startled. The flash disappeared as quickly as it came. I rushed back to the side of the lift, a safe distance from the closet like thing, and whirled around to face it.

"Please don't let him be a hamster, please don't let him be a hamster!" I exclaimed, knowing if he was any type of pet he'd want me to keep him." Please don't let him be dead, please don't let him be dead!"

The door swung open, and out walked a kid my age. He had dodger blue hair that seemed to stick in huge "locks" of hair. They were all thick, so there was not too many of them. He did have bangs. He stood around 6 feet tall, wow he was tall, never imagined he'd be tall. His eyes were deep sky blue. He was wearing a white shirt with a dodger blue tie...wow, again, not what I imagined. The sleeves went just below his elbows. He was wearing grey pants and white shin high boots that were white, and the bottoms of them were royal blue.

"Oh my god it worked." I said blankly, to amazed to say it with the surprise I felt.

"You didn't think my invention would work?" GLaDOS asked.

"I didn't think about it being yours." I confessed turning to GLaDOS." Are you going to use it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" GLaDOS asked.

"How are you going to get in there?" I questioned.

"That's the horrible...horrible part." GLaDOS said.

I knew right then what she meant- potatOS.

"Oh jeeze..."I said.

"Promise not to let him work the machines?" She asked, probably to make sure Wheatley won't try anything.

"Yeah I'll do it." I said.

I saw the old potato battery rise up on a platform, it's bottom worn out from me stabbing it onto my portal gun four years ago.

"Your going to use the old one? With the hole and all?" I asked curiously.

"Might as well, at least I've...broke it in." GLaDOS said, and I was sure if she had a mouth she would have been smiling.

My eyes fallowed the mechanical arms as they pulled GLaDOS' head like thing off the robotic body on the ceiling, which was soon exchanged with- oh dear god! Morality! I hadn't seen that sphere in six years! Soon there was a ding... and the mechanical arms lifted up the potato.

"Okay put me in the stall." GLaDOS said.

"Ok pota." I said, unable to resist.

"I guess I deserved that one for when I made fun of you being adopted...and saying you were fat..."GLaDOS-potatOS said.

I smiled. I remembered the numerous times she called me fat and made fun of me being adopted... but I was smiling because I remembered the time she defended me when Wheatley was doing the same. (and doing it really stupidly by just saying stuff like 'fatty, fatty, adopted' repeatedly) I walked to the machine and put her in. I walked over to the control table and hit 'transfer'. I turned around to watch the machine again. It blindingly flashed again, and me and Wheatley both winced at the brightness. When it was done, I heard a gasp. Crap, what messed up!

The doors opened. Now I knew what was wrong. GLaDOS was 18 too. Her hair went to the bottom of her thighs and it was just off white. It was in highish pig-tails with anger and curiosity core on the ponytails, one was blue and one was red. She had purple eyes, and she had on a dress that went to the middle of her palms, and it was white and trimmed in light purple. She had on boots that went to the top of her calves and they were white, except for the bottom that was black. She had on something that went from just below her elbows and starting in the middle it went off her skin and stayed around it in a "cone" and it was outlined it purple. her skin was pretty white. Her nails were painted bright orange.

My jaw dropped after a gasped.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I must have forgot to change the age!" I stuttered, scared of how mad GLaDOS would be.

GLaDOS sighed.

"I guess I'll blind in better now." GLaDOS said, forcing a small smile.

I was surprised, I thought she'd be mad! But instead, she's looking at the positive side!

"Guess so." I said nodding.

"Well, lets hurry up and go outside!" Wheatley said.

My eyes widened. How the fudge were we supposed to get out if GLaDOS wasn't the core anymore! To my surprise, GLaDOS raised her right arm and pointed at the lift. The doors opened.

"Morality is a part of me, remember? That's why I picked her, and she's calm and wouldn't destroy the place like the others would." GLaDOS said.

We walked into the lift, and the doors closed. I felt us raise up and over. Soon the doors reopened. We were in the lobby where I came in. We walked to the doors and walked out.

"Wow, its brilliant out here! Fresh, non-mechanical!" Wheatley exclaimed.

Well, it was still night time and Wheatley was amazed. God help us when it was day time...scary thought.

"It's nice." GLaDOS commented as well.

"I guess we'll stay at my house. But, I have to go to my shift at the karaoke bar, so we'll have to deal with being there for three hours." I said.

It was 9, I got off at midnight. This wasn't the same bar as the one me and my friends were at, this was a actual karaoke bar. We walked to my car, which was a white van. I got in the drivers seat and took off my backpack. Wheatly got in the middle set of seat behind GLaDOS, who got in the passenger side.

"So, how'd Wheatley get back?" I asked.

"I sent a machine into space and led it to him. The machine was a teleporting device, and it worked. I wanted him here to test the closet." GLaDOS said.

"Why not use one of the other robots?" I asked.

"Well, I figured he'd been in space long enough." GLaDOS said.

"_You _were merciful?" I said, really surprised.

"Oh shut up.

After twelve minutes of driving we made it. We got out and I locked the car.

"You work here?" Wheatly asked. "I never thought you'd work at a bar."

"Neither did I."I agreed.

We walked in. My three friends were already there, as usual. One was Adriane, who had cropped black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans, along with black sneakers. Another was Maria. who had cropped blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and white sneakers. And the last was Daniella, who had light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a lava red tank top, blue jeans, and lava red sneakers. Those were the three twins, they were ferternal twins kinda, due to their hair and eye colors. They each wore a blue jean baseball cap with the first letter of their first name on them. They rushed over to me.

"Hey Aleka! What happened to you?" Daniella demanded.

"I went to pick up two of my friends from the air port. Girls, meet GLaDOS and Wheatley." I said.

"Odd names." Adriane said accusingly.

"It's their nicknames, duh." I said stubbornly." I'm not telling you their real names"

"Ok...well nice to meetcha GLaDOS and Wheatley." Maria said smiling.

"Thanks." Wheatley said smiling at her.

"Yeah." GLaDOS said nodding.

"Well, time to sing." I said sighing.

I walked to the DJ table and put on the headset. I handed the DJ the list of songs I was singing tonight before walking onto the small stage.

"Ok, lets get this party started!" I said, doing my best not to stare directly at my used-to-be-robotic friends.

The music to "Freak the Freak Out" by Victoria Justice began playing. I sung along contently to the song. When it finished I began singing "Beggin on your knees" by Victoria Justice. When I finished, I smiled.

"Ok, I need a volunteer to sing "Give it up" by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillis with me." I said.

Several people raised their hands, and to my shock so did GLaDOS. I raised my eye brows and she nodded, smiling. I pointed at her.

"Ok, get a mic at the DJ table." I said.

GLaDOS went by the table and got a head mic, which she put on. She walked up onto the stage, and soon we were singing 'Give it up'. When we finished we walked off the stage for one of my three minutes breaks.

"You are a awesome singer!" Me, the three twins, and Wheatley said in unison to GLaDOS.

"Thanks." GLaDOS said.

I cut three pieces of brownie and handed one to GLaDOS and one to Wheatley, and began eating on myself. They began eating it.

"That tastes great!" Wheatley said.

GLaDOS nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and you are a awesome singer!" Wheatley said to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

Maybe having these two as humans wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it and chapter two should be up soon! :)<p> 


End file.
